A Beautiful Love
by Rainbow Koala
Summary: Puck and Quinn are deeply in love - but things are going to get scary for the happy couple, and fast! MY FIRST FIC EVER SO NO HATE. M just to be safe.
1. Quinn and Puck are so in Love

This is my first fic ever so no hate please. I do not own glee or its characters Fox does!

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn were taking a walk in the afternoon. Quinn had her baby Beth last month and she gave it away to Shelby who is actually Rachel's mom. Puck held Quinn's hand and Quinn looked at Puck and smiled a very nice smile. "You look so pretty when you smile babe" Puck said to his smiling girlfriend. He smiled too. "You are so hot Noah" Quinn said to her smiling boyfriend. They held hands and kept walking. "Quinn I know you just gave birth to Beth and the doctor said no sex for 6 weeks but I want you so bad I have an erection" Puck said to his smiling girlfriend. She said "I know let's have sex here in the park on a bench it is so romantic." Puck picked up Quinn bridle style and carried her to a bench and put her down on a bench. Puck took Quinn's dress off of her body and put it on the ground. It was dark so no one could see them because it was night time. They had sex on the bench. Then they got dressed.<p>

It was morning now. Puck and Quinn went to their houses and took showers because they sweated a lot when they had sex on the bench in the park. Quinn got clean and got dressed. She wore a light green dress with alot of little yellow flowers on it and she wore a white sweater and white ballet flats she looked really pretty and she put her hair in a ponytail. Puck was at his house and after he took a shower he put on a white wife beater and a pair of dark jeans his muscles looked really big and he looked really strong. He was bored so he called Quinn and she picked up the phone right away. "What are you doing today babe?" Puck said to Quinn and she said "I'm not doing anything do you want to go on a date?" She was nervous that he might say no but instead he said yes and Quinn was happy. She put on a pink dress that was tight on top and puffed out from the waist and black high heels and a black sweater and she took her scrunchie out so her hair hanged loose she looked even prettier than before. Puck did not change his close because he wanted to look macho.

Puck walked to Quinn's house. Her mom opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Fabray you look hot I see where Quinn gets it from" Puck said. Quinn's mom giggled. Quinn came down the stairs and said "Bye mom." Puck and Quinn walked to Breadsticks and they got never ending pasta bowls. "How is your spaghetti?" Puck asked to Quinn. She swallowed the noodles that were in her mouth and said "Delicious how is your macaroni?" Puck said "The same." They tasted each others foods and finished eating. Puck and Quinn left but they didn't pay the check. Quinn thought Puck was cool for doing that. "Breadsticks kind of reminds me of Olive Garden" Quinn said. Puck said "No Quinn Olive Garden doesn't exist in this show." Quinn laughed but then her face got really serious. "Noah I want to have sex again last night was great I've been thinking about your hard massive cock inside of me all day" she said. "Oh my God babe I want to have sex with you again too I was too scared to ask you. Let's go to my house my mom is at Church with my dad and my sister.'"

Puck and Quinn ran all the way to Puck's house because they were excited to have sex again. They layed down in Puck's very big bed. They were both naked because they took their close off as soon as they got to Puck's room to have sex. She had 2 orgasms before he came inside of her vagina. "I'm going home now Noah my mom wanted me home by midnight and it's 11:30 and a very long walk" Quinn said. "Do you want me to walk you home babe?" Puck said. "No I can walk home alone" Quinn said. She got dressed in her pink dress and black high heels and black sweater and left his house.

It was very dark outside and cloudy so there was no stars or moon. She kept thinking she was hearing scary noises so she walked alot faster. She heard a rustling in the bushes next to her and screamed. She started to run because she was very scared. "I should of let Noah walk me" Quinn thought in her head. She heard more rustling. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes. Quinn was very startled. She saw who it was who had jumped out at her. The person was…

**OH IT'S A CLIFFHANGER GUYS! Review please :)**


	2. Quinn Gets in Trouble

Chapter 2 guys! I'm so happy I got reviews for my first fic, keep them coming! This chapter is a little shorter then the last one, but I think it's just as good! WARNING: CHARACTER RAPE.

I don't own glee FOX does!

* * *

><p><em>It was very dark outside and cloudy so there was no stars or moon. She kept thinking she was hearing scary noises so she walked alot faster. She heard a rustling in the bushes next to her and screamed. She started to run because she was very scared. "I should of let Noah walk me" Quinn thought in her head. She heard more rustling. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes. Quinn was very startled. She saw who it was who had jumped out at her. The person was…<em>

Mr. Schuester! Quinn calmed down because it was only Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester was Quinn's Spanish and Show Choir teacher who was also dating Rachel. "Hi Mr. Schuester you scared me I thought you were a monster or something!" Quinn shouted really loud. "Why are you walking home alone Quinn it is late and dark you should let me walk you home" Mr. Schuester said. Quinn thought he was right so she told him yes and they started walking to her house.

When she got there her mom wasn't home she was probably playing bingo or something."Mr. Schuester would you like to come inside me house and drink coffee?" Quinn asked very politely. Mr. Schuester said yes and Quinn went into the kitchen to make him some coffee. When the coffee was done she poured some in a mug for Mr. Schuester and then she poured some milk for her to drink. "Quinn why don't you go get cookies for us to eat with our drinks" Mr. Schuester said. Quinn left the table to get some cookies for them to eat. While she was gone Mr. Schuester took out a little bottle with powder in it and he poured some of the powder in her milk but you couldn't see the powder because it was white so it blended in with the milk.

Quinn came back with a package of chocolate chip cookies. "You can have as many as you want I don't want any because I'm on a diet" Quinn said. She drank the rest of her milk. Quinn got very sleepy and she fell asleep at the table and Mr. Schuester smiled a very evil smile. He picked up her very light body and carried her to her bedroom and took all of her close off so she was naked and he took all of his close off so he was naked too and then he got in bed with her. Mr. Schuester raped Quinn.

When Quinn woke up she realized she was naked and had white sticky stuff all over her stomach and on her mouth and on her bed. At first she didn't know what it was but then she licked her lips and she knew it was semen because that is was Noah's semen tasted like. She was very confused. Then she remembered that Mr. Schuester was at her house last night and she fell asleep while he was there. "Oh no! Mr. Schuester drugged me and raped me!" Quinn yelled. She took a shower to wash off Mr. Schuester's semen and brushed her teeth a lot of times.

Quinn thought she should tell Puck but she was scared he might break up with her because she was raped so she decided not to tell him. She was scared to see Mr. Schuester again because she was scared he would rape her again. Then Quinn remembered that he was dating Rachel and she wondered why he would rape her when he could have sex with Rachel instead. Quinn was very confused and very sad and she wanted to see Puck. She did not know what to do.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh, poor Quinn! What do you guys think I should do with my next chapter? GIVE ME REVIEWS!<p> 


	3. I Love You

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY SCHOOL WAS SO CRAZY LOL. **

**I don't own Glee.**

**R & R**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn thought she should tell Puck but she was scared he might break up with her because she was raped so she decided not to tell him. She was scared to see Mr. Schuester again because she was scared he would rape her again. Then Quinn remembered that he was dating Rachel and she wondered why he would rape her when he could have sex with Rachel instead. Quinn was very confused and very sad and she wanted to see Puck. She did not know what to do.<em>

Quinn was dancing in her bedroom there was slow music on she was doing ballet. Suddenly Quinn feeled very sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in her toilet. She was upset because she didn't want to be sick because she wanted to have sex with Puck again even though she had sex with him everyday after the first time they had sex in the park on the bench. She liked having sex with Puck because he was very good at it and she loves him but she didn't tell him that she loved him yet because she didn't want to scare him away but she wanted to tell him soon.

Quinn's cell phone started to ring and she picked it up it was Puck. "Hey babe let's go on a date to Breadsticks tonight I miss you" Puck said. Quinn said "Ok come pick me up at 8 tonight" and then she hung up the phone. She put on a fluffy yellow dress and a pink sweater and pink ballet flats for her date because she wanted to look very pretty for her boyfriend.

Quinn went downstairs and Puck was already there he was ten minutes early. "Hey babe you look really nice I brought you flowers since you like flowers" he said to her. Quinn took the flowers and filled up a vase with water and put the flowers in the vase and put the vase down on a table. "These flowers are so pretty Noah I love them thank you!" she yelled and then kissed him on the cheek and they held hands and left to go to Breadsticks for their big date.

Puck and Quinn were sitting at a booth in Breadsticks and they were eating never ending pasta bowls. Puck was eating ravioli and Quinn was eating lasagna. "Quinn there is something I have to tell you and I am very nervous to say it so I will say it right now because if I wait my heart might stop I love you babe!" Puck shouted at Quinn. Quinn started to cry because she was so happy."Oh no babe I didn't want to make you cry I thought that you would be happy" Puck said because he was concerned because Quinn was crying. "No silly I'm crying because I'm happy!" Quinn said. She was still crying and then she kissed Puck on the lips.

Puck and Quinn went back to Quinn's house with her and her mom wasn't home. They went to Quinn's bedroom and she turned on music and Puck watched Quinn dance ballet. Suddenly Quinn feeled very sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in her toilet. Puck was very worried about her because he loved her and he didn't want her to be sick. "Quinn are you ok babe?" Puck asked his girlfriend. "Yes I am ok my love" she answered. Then she danced some more and then she got sleepy so she asked Puck to go home. "Byebye Pucky I will see you soon" Quinn said and she went to sleep.


	4. Quinn's Very Best Friends

Next chapter's up guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Puck went back to Quinn's house with her and her mom wasn't home. They went to Quinn's bedroom and she turned on music and Puck watched Quinn dance ballet. Suddenly Quinn feeled very sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in her toilet. Puck was very worried about her because he loved her and he didn't want her to be sick. "Quinn are you ok babe?" Puck asked his girlfriend. "Yes I am ok my love" she answered. Then she danced some more and then she got sleepy so she asked Puck to go home. "Byebye Pucky I will see you soon" Quinn said and she went to sleep.<em>

Quinn had a nightmare so she woke up because she was scared. Quinn had alot of nightmares all the time now. Sometimes there were scary monsters and sometimes Puck was evil and sometimes she was falling forever and ever and never stopped falling. She was very sweaty and she thought being very sweaty was gross so she took a shower. Quinn was not sweaty when she got out of the shower but she was wet from the water so she dried off with a towel and got dressed.

It was only 8 in the morning but Quinn did not want to go back to sleep. Suddenly she was feeling sick again so she went to the bathroom and she threw up. Quinn was getting nervous. "I haven't threw up this much since I was pregnant! Oh no what if I'm pregnant again!" Quinn said. She was very nervous that she might be pregnant again. Quinn took out her light pink sparkly cell phone and called her best friends Santana and Brittany. Santana picked up the phone right away. "This be Santana" Santana said. "Santana I think I am pregnant call Brittany and both of you come to my house bring a pregnancy test" Quinn said to the Latina. Santana hung up the phone and called Brittany and they went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test and then they went to Quinn's house where Quinn was waiting for them.

Quinn let Santana and Brittany into her house as soon as they got to her house. "Hi Quinn we got a baby tester so you can test your belly and see if there is a baby in there" Brittany said and then she laughed. Santana smiled. Brittany and Santana were secret girlfriends. They had sex as much as Puck and Quinn did but no one knew. "Thank you so much guys I really hope I'm not pregnant" Quinn said. Quinn went into the bathroom and opened the pregnancy test. Then she peed on the thin stick. Quinn set it down on the counter and washed her hands then left the room. "I am too scared to look at it could you girls do it for me please?" Quinn asked nicely. Santana and Brittany nodded their heads at the same exact time. "Wez be goin' to the bathroom to check the pregnancy test" Santana said and she took Brittany's hand and led her into the bathroom.

After a minute of making out they checked the pregnancy test. Brittany picked it up and started giggling and jumped up and down because she was happy. "Quinn look it is a smiley face which means it is good news you are not pregnant" Brittany said. "No Brittany it means I am pregnant. How will I tell Puck?" Quinn asked. "I don't know but I'm bored Brittany and I are going to leave but we aren't going to go to my house and have sex so don't think we are" Santana said. Santana and Brittany went to Santana's house and had sex.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! What's going to happen?<p> 


	5. Quinn Tells Puck!

I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE UNTIL NOW I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL THINGS! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

><p><em>After a minute of making out they checked the pregnancy test. Brittany picked it up and started giggling and jumped up and down because she was happy. "Quinn look it is a smiley face which means it is good news you are not pregnant" Brittany said. "No Brittany it means I am pregnant. How will I tell Puck?" Quinn asked. "I don't know but I'm bored Brittany and I are going to leave but we aren't going to go to my house and have sex so don't think we are" Santana said. Santana and Brittany went to Santana's house and had sex. <em>

Quinn was at Puck's house and they were sitting on Puck's couch and he had his arms wrapped around her. "What did you want to speak to me about babe?" Puck said and then he kissed Quinn's fabrayic nose. "I have news" Quinn answered and she was really nervous. "What is the news babe you can tell me anything" Puck said. "Noah I am pregnant and I do not know if it is your baby because I was raped!" Quinn yelled. She started to cry. Puck hugged Quinn even tighter. "I am not angry at you babe. We will give up this baby in 9 months just like our last baby Beth that we gave to Shelby who is Rachel's mom. And who raped you? Why didn't you tell me earlier babe? I will totally kick his ass!" Puck said.

Quinn didn't want to tell Puck who raped her because she didn't want Puck to be mad at Mr. Schuester and she also didn't want him to go to jail because Quinn really loved the New Directions. "I do not know who raped me my love he was wearing a mask. I don't want to have this baby Noah. I can get a abortion and not tell anyone I was pregnant. I know God and Jesus do not like abortions but they will understand if I get one since I was raped" Quinn said. Puck nodded his head. "Quinn babe I don't think you should get an abortion because if you do the baby will die!" Puck yelled. "I don't want to kill a baby! I won't get an abortion!" Quinn said. She started crying. She didn't want to kill the baby.

Puck suddenly got up off of the couch and clenched his fists in anger. "When I find out who raped you babe I will fucking kill him!" Puck yelled. Quinn was suddenly very scared. "No Noah if you kill someone you will go to jail" Quinn said. She hoped Puck never found out it was Mr. Schuester who raped her because she didn't want the glee club to go away. "Can we please go to the baby doctor so I can see how I am doing in this pregnancy and find out whether it's a boy or a girl and find out if you are the father or not Noah?" Quinn asked to change the subject. It worked and Puck forgot that Quinn was raped. "Yeah come on babe I'll take my dad's car keys and I'll drive you to the hospital."

They were at the hospital a little while after that and Quinn was seeing her doctor. There was cold sticky blue stuff on her stomach. "This is very cold" Quinn said. "Yes" said the doctor. "You're baby is in good condition and so are you. It is a boy. I will go get the DNA samples and inform you whether Mr. Puck is the father or not. I will be back soon" the doctor said. Quinn was holding Puck's hand. "We will have a boy this time. Is there a KISS song with a boy name for us to name the baby?" Quinn asked. Puck said no.

The doctor returned to the room and looked at Quinn and Puck who were holding hands and were very nervous. The doctor looked at the two in love teenagers for a very very long time. "Is the baby mine or not doc?" Puck yelled after like ten minutes. The doctor laughed and said "Oh silly me I forgot the test results! I will be right back!" Then the doctor left again. Then the doctor came back. "Here are the results of the daddy test. The real daddy is…"


End file.
